1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically to a semiconductor device having a backside layer of high thermal conductivity, low electrical conductivity material in which are embedded one or more components such as capacitors.
2. Background Art
Semiconductor devices include components such as transistors fabricated on the “front side” of a silicon or other semiconductor die, such as that of FIG. 1. Recently, it has become known to fabricate a layer of high thermal conductivity material on the “back side” of the die, to improve thermal conductivity from the die to a heat sink or other thermal solution coupled to the back side of the die, such as that of FIG. 2. Diamond is one especially advantageous material for this purpose, because of its unusually high thermal conductivity of approximately 2,300 W/mK.